Run Away
by iamPaladin
Summary: [Songfic][No pairings] Based on the song Runaway by Ludacris, lyrics are italicized.


**Run Away  
Ankht**

Summary: This is a Songfic with the song 'Runaway' by Ludacris featuring the characters of Naruto. I do not own the song nor the characters, I wish though.

_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's tryin to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and they never met her family  
Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy._

Large brown eyes filled with tears as a young girl watched a few of her  
friends talking to their fathers. Why don't I have a daddy to talk to about  
school? The girl wiped her eyes and looked away; her sandaled feet dragged  
against the ground as she walked toward a small apartment with green roofing  
and tan walls. "Tenten, you're home!" an old woman gave the girl a hug and  
smiled as the little girl seemed to be cheery as well.

_Part of her is missin and nobody will listenin  
Mama is on drugs gettin high up in the kitchen  
Bringin home men at different hours of the night  
Startin with laughs--usually endin in a fight._

Tenten sighed as giggles erupted from the kitchen; her mother was most  
likely getting on a serious high. The sound of a door opening and a chuckle  
followed the giggles; Tenten's stomach clenched in disgust as she sharpened  
a kunai that had dulled ends. Her attention turned back to the sounds as the  
sound of a slap ricocheted around the house; the girl dropped her knife and  
opened her window.

_Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out  
Tryin to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her._

The door opened behind her and a seep chuckle reverberated through her ears.  
"Come here Lil' Tenten." A masculine voice teased; grabbing the girl around  
her torso. His hands began to slide downward as he kept trying to tell her  
to relax as he "made her feel real good." As he said. Tenten closed her eyes  
in pain and kicked her foot back as he grabbed her roughly; a cry of pain  
erupting from her throat. She felt his fist collide with her gut as he  
slammed her into a wall; he was kicking her in the ribs as she cried. The  
man smirked and left the room; the sound of her mother waking up alerted her  
that it was morning. "What happened to you?" her mother snapped as Tenten  
walked into the kitchen. "Your friend last night tried to rape me and when I  
fought back he beat me." Tenten said quietly; her eyes never leaving the  
floor. "I don't believe you." Her mother spat; walking out of the apartment  
to go to work.

_Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
She says she's bout to run away and never come back._

Tenten growled in anger and put clothes in her bag; she also packed her  
kunai and shuriken as well. "I'm never coming back!" the brunette snapped;  
jumping from her window and into the cool night. She was an Academy Student  
as a ninja, but she didn't feel like staying. Unknown to her three boys  
watched her leave; sad looks etched into their faces.

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

**One Year Later**

_Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her._

Large green eyes filled with tears as a ten-year-old girl walked away from a  
group of kids. She rubbed her eyes with her arm and looked to a few girls  
who were giggling over a beauty magazine. As she passed by the park the kids  
stopped what they were doing and glared at her; the girl walked away keeping  
her eyes low to the ground and dragging her feet. As she walked into the  
door the sound of breaking glass made her turn her head to see her  
step-father, Hideyoshi. "Sakura; you're home early." He growled, the scent  
of alcohol blocking her senses. "You're drunk." Sakura murmured; Hideyoshi  
raised his fist and hit the girl across the face and sending the girl flying  
into the wall; her eyes closed as she fell unconscious to the floor.

_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she makin up excuses  
Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out  
Its only one girl really knows what she about._

The next morning Sakura felt everyone staring at her as she gripped her arm  
nervously. "Sakura-san, you have many bruises. How did you get them?"  
Iruka-sensei, the teacher, asked as Sakura sat at her desk. "I fell." Sakura  
lied partially; avoiding eye contact with the 25 year old teacher before  
her. "I see." He shrugged off his suspicion and walked to the front of the  
class. As he began going on about the proper use of chakra and scrolls  
Sakura laid her head on her desk and felt tears leak form her eyes.

_Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight til the end  
Until one day lil Stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block.  
_  
Sakura looked in curiosity to the girl before her; Yamanaka Ino was the most  
popular girl in school. "Come play with us." Ino offered while holding out  
her hand; Sakura blink but nodded hesitantly. Ino noticed this and smiled  
brighter. "Don't worry; I'll be your friend forever." Ino giggled, Sakura  
smiled and followed her to the field where the kids were sparring. What  
neither knew was the promise was false, about a week later Ino was killed in  
an attack from the Cloud Village.

_Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
She says shes bout to run away and never come back._

Sakura sobbed as she walked away from the village; a green book bag clutched  
in her hand. Tears streamed down her face as she ran; her body moving at  
great speeds. "I'm never gonna come back!" Sakura shouted as she left; three  
boys watched her leave, sad looks crossing their faces.

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

**One Year Later**

_Little Erica is eleven years old  
Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
Cause shes havin sex with a boy whose sixteen._

Pale lavender eyes turn hazy as a young girl smiles in her numb state; pills flowing into her mouth. Her body shakes with pleasure as a boy walks behind her, obviously older than she is. He smirks and runs his hand down her bare arm; his nude body covering hers as she let him pleasure her.

_Cause shes havin sex with a boy whose sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks shes in love  
So theres no protection he's usin no glove  
Never thinkin bout the consequences of her actions  
Livin for today and not tomorrows satisfaction._

"I love you so much Akate." The girl said in a soft voice; the boy nodded as he stroked her stomach. "I love you too Hinata." He responded; stroking her short purple hair. He smiled as he put his clothes on; the bag of condoms on the table was still full as he walked out of the small apartment. Hinata watched him as he left; driving off in her car. She looked to a picture on her desk, a man with long black hair and woman with long purple hair were smiling back at her. Her father had abandoned her because she wasn't strong enough, so she lived with her mother in a dirty apartment.

_The days go by and her belly gets big _

_The father bails out he aint ready for a kid _

_Knowin her mama will blow it all outta proportion _

_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion._

Hinata sighed; she was tired all ready after two hundred push-ups. _I can normally do at least 500! _Hinata growled in her head as she pushed herself toward the house nearby. "Akate, I'm pregnant." She breathed out as the black haired boy opened the door, his brown eyes widened. "You are?" he asked quietly; Hinata nodded. "Listen, Hinata. I love you but I can't raise a kid. Sorry." Akate closed the door in her face and Hinata burst into tears; she trudged home sadly and opened her bedroom door quietly. Her mother wasn't home, she was on a corner trying to get paid.

_Erica is stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home _

_Nothin else to do but get her clothes and pack _

_She say shes about to run away and never come back._

Hinata gave an angry cry as she packed her clothes; her purple bag strung over her shoulder. Inside were kunai and shuriken as well as some scrolls, she jumped from her window and ran to the edge of town. On the information board were two pictures, in bold letters they said **Missing** and had pictures of girls about her age. "I'm never gonna come back." Her voice was soft as she ran; following the paths of Sakura and Tenten. Watching her were three boys; all looked saddened to see her go.

Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love

End 

**Hope you liked it, I got the idea in my Business Technology class and had to type it up. Please review!**

_Coming soon I will write a sequel fiction called 'Found' that will be about 3 years after this one, they'll be about 13-14 in age. So hope you wait until then my loyal readers! _


End file.
